


Brexit

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Drinking in the office





	Brexit

**May 2019**  

 

For fucks sake’ Serena grumbled, taking out a bottle from the space usually reserved for her beloved Shiraz. ‘I’m going to have to get used to this aren’t I?’

‘I tried it the other day. Give yourself time to try it.’

‘Fine, fine.’ Serena reluctantly poured a couple of glasses and passed one round. They felt too depressed to toast to anything so they looked sadly at each other and sipped.

‘Well, looks like you’ll have to break out the Shiraz for special occasions’ said Bernie.

‘Looks like it. Lucky I’ve hoarded a healthy stash of it at home. Mind you, this isn’t actually that bad.’

‘Told you so.’ Bernie grinned smugly.

Serena turned the bottle around to see the label and studied it for a while. ‘Well now, Mr Rioja, you’re not my usual kind of chap but I guess we could get along.’

Fucking Brexit.


End file.
